


Breakfast Table - A post "Rescued" drabble

by singedbylife



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singedbylife/pseuds/singedbylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I imagine this taking place some time after my fic "Rescued" ended. Just a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Table - A post "Rescued" drabble

“Wow. What’s this for?”

 

Xander looked at the neatly decked breakfast table and the busy vampire. A plate with slices of bacon and two fried eggs over easy had been placed in front of Xander’s usual seat. A mug of steaming coffee stood waiting for him.

 

He sat down and hummed in satisfaction.

 

“That,” Spike replied, “is because I love you.”

 

Xander grinned broadly at Spike.

 

“And this,” Spike continued as he sat down opposite Xander’s chair while placing a stack of butter topped pancakes and a bottle of maple syrup on the table, “is because you love me.”


End file.
